mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Mikey: Episode 97
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 97 (A Day through the Time) Date: Tuesday, February 12, 1999 Sponsors: R, 8 Season 6: 1998 - 1999 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2007 Mikey Year: 1999 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Quack to the Future" Orson yells at Wade after causing to get oil spilled all over him. Orson then feels bad about it and then dreams about having a time machine to see what the future has in store This airing features some additional lines from Garfield that wasn't in the original as improvised by Lorenzo Music, like "Is that Orson and his time machine?" and "Where did they go?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The word "GO" races down the street. (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A little boy explains how he can be a son, a brother, a paperboy, a friend, and a grandson all at the same time |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R is for Rooster, and Robber, and Rake ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Jon and Garfield are invited as the lives of the party! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird's eyes get wider as the next segment plays. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|Kool and the Gang sing "Ladies' Night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Dread Giveaway" Nermal dreams of being in her very own infomercial hosted by Garfield about giving her away as a pet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for Rose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R - Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 1 only |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Once Upon a Time Warp" Wade tries to get his five dollars back from Roy (which he owed since 14 years ago). Orson gets fed up and tries to inspire Wade with historical moments |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Anasi the spider tells the story of how the sun and the moon came to live in the sky. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings about how she became a country singer, simply based of the everyday sounds when she was little. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings his own minstrel folk love song, "If I Were" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Eight Cows Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Blossom Dearie sings "Figure Eight" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music. (Jack Riley voice over added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-Yo Elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On a tropical island, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover and a Caribbean Anything Muppet back-up band sing "Take a Rest". |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide